Pour Me Out
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: "You so love me." "Shutup." One-shot based off of Say You'll Be Maztak. Benny/Erica, of course. Slight Ethan/Sarah.


**This is what I think should have happened in Will You Be Maztak. There were only little Benny/Erica moments in there, not as many as I had hoped. But that's why we have FanFiction ;) I worked on this all day, so I hope you guys like it! Please review! :D**

**By the way, just one quick thing: The title has nothing really to do with the story. I got it because when I was writing this I kept listening to Pour Me Out by He Is We (amazing song and amazing band :D ), and I needed a title, so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MBAV, why would I be writing on FanFiction...**

"Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butt like vampires?" Erica pointed out as Sarah tried to think of an idea to end the spell that Lucia had put on the guys. While Sarah thought for a moment, Erica began walking to the classroom, and Sarah followed.

* * *

"Oookkaayyy," Erica began as she walked into the room, "Where's what's-her-face?"

"The queen prepares for the Sun King's return." Answered Benny, who was beside Rory and Ethan. The three were in front of the teacher's desk, which was full of Lucia's altar materials, including a glass skull that Lucia seemed protective of.

"I'm going to be the chosen one!" Rory exclaimed, almost defensive as he looked at the other two boys beside him.

Erica rolled her eyes at this, then snapped, "Whatever. I'm not leaving without smashing something."

Sarah glanced at her, then nodded towards the desk as she added, "Well, she seems to like that skull."

Suddenly, all of the guys in the room turned defensive, especially Ethan, Benny, and Rory. Ethan said loyally, "We will _die _in defensive of the sacred skull."

He thought for a moment, then added, "Especially Rory."

Erica snorted at this, then said nonchantly, "Whatevs." And stepped towards the desk, causing the three to put up their arms and fists in defense.

"Wait!" Sarah stopped her. "They're under a spell. We need to retreat and come up with a better plan."

Erica flashed her fangs angrily at the boys, then pretended to walk away. She had an idea forming in her head, and was trying to buy time. She turned back around to face the guys once again and asked curiously, "Hey, if you guys are, ya know, under some sort of spell or whatever, I just have one question about it."

All three's expressions turned to suspicion.

"What?" Benny insisted cautiously.

"Do you guys have any super speed or anything like that? That makes you run faster than usual?" She asked, trying to sound relaxed.

Their faces changed to confusion. Benny looked at Erica strangely, then replied, "Nooo…But it does give us-"

Hearing the first part, she sprang into action, using her vampire speed to go around the boys and grab the skull off the desk. Sarah's eyes widened, along with everyone else's, as she suddenly realized what her best friend was doing.

"Erica!"

The blonde was a blur as she shot out of the classroom with the skull, and Sarah quickly began to follow before the boys began to chase the two.

"Shut the door and don't let them out!" Erica yelled to Sarah as she flew down the hall. Sarah slammed the door shut, but not before one of the guys got out. She didn't realize who it was until she looked up for her position against the door and saw him chasing after Erica.

"BENNY? How did you get out?"

"Wizard!" he reminded her and disappeared around the corner Erica had zoomed around.

Erica slowed to a walk after going around three corners and stopped to take a closer look at the skull. It was creepy looking, even to a vampire. She turned it over and over in her hands, looking for any sign of importance. She was almost ready to call Sarah to come with her to take it to Grandma Weir when she suddenly felt someone behind her. She whipped around, and saw Benny a few feet in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at him, but he didn't look the least bit afraid of her.

"Hand it over." He demanded.

She figured he would say that, so she just squared her shoulders and replied, "No way."

He took a step closer and looked her in the eyes, then repeated, "Hand. It. Over."

She snorted, then shook her head and said, "Not gonna happen, dork. Tell the queen she'll have to get a new toy."

He began to walk towards her, and she backed away, a smirk on her face. She looked to her right and saw the stairway leading up to the second story of the school, and had an idea. She could easily break the glass skull by dropping it from the top, as long as Benny couldn't catch it in time. She eyed the stairs, and he caught it. He seemed to anticipate her next move, but Erica knew she was too fast for him.

Using her vampire speed she flew down the hall and up the stairs, and she heard him behind her, trying to keep up. Once she was at the top of the steps, she waited for him so she knew he wouldn't try and catch the skull when she dropped it. She wasn't disappointed, because before she knew it, he was in front of her. Her back was to the balcony rail overlooking the first level of the school. He was only 2 feet away from Erica, and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look _that _bad with his shirt off. He wasn't very muscular, but he had more than she had expected.

_Focus! _She yelled at herself.

She looked back up at his face, and his expression showed that he knew her plan.

"Don't even think about it."

She was slightly irritated at his response, so she snapped back, "Too late. Better say goodbye to your queen's favorite house ornament. " She lifted the object into the air and went to hold it over the balcony. He came forward quickly and grabbed her wrists. She struggled against him, and was shocked to find that he was actually as strong as her, almost stronger. Her shock must have shown on her face, because he smirked at her and explained.

"You didn't let me finish in the room. I was going to tell you that we may not have super speed because of the spell, but we do have super _strength_." Her eyes widened at this, and she knew that this plan wasn't going to work as well as she thought.

"So? You think just because you have some super strength that you can stop me from smashing this?" She retorted, although she was secretly panicking inside.

"I have other ways." He replied, with the smirk growing larger.

She looked at him curiously, then snapped, "Like what? What are you going to do, brainwash me and make me give it-"

Suddenly, Benny cut her off by smashing his mouth against hers, effectively distracting her. Erica, who was in complete shock at what was happening, knew she should push him off, and either kill him, or kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to father kids. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. He wasn't necessarily a bad kisser…

She expected him to pull away after a few seconds, but instead, he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue at her lips, and she teasingly refused to open her mouth. He pushed his hips into hers, and when she gasped in surprise, he smirked and took advantage of it. She couldn't believe _he_ was controlling _her _like this. She was _always _the one in control. But another part of her couldn't deny that she liked being in this position.

She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing when he pulled back, both of them gasping for air. Erica, of course, didn't really need it, but she felt like she did after what happened.

"W-what-" she tried to sound angry. He just smirked in triumph at her. She angrily curled up her fists and glared at him. It was then that she noticed something.

Her hands were empty.

She looked down in confusion, then slowly looked up at him. What she saw confirmed her thoughts.

He had the skull.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him take it. She was mortified.

"See you later, blondie." He smirked, winking at her before taking off down the steps and back to the classroom.

She slid down the railing and sat down in shock as she tried to wrap her head around all that had happened.

* * *

"He did _WHAT?_"

Erica cringed at her best friends tone. Sarah had found her upstairs, still sitting down on the floor. She questioned why the guys had the skull, and Erica mumbled, embarrassed, what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight." Sarah said, pacing in front of the blonde, "Benny kissed you, took back the skull without you noticing, and you didn't rip out his spleen?"

Erica sighed and started to protest, but stopped when Sarah shot her a look.

"Yeah."

"You're Erica. Usually the guy would be on the floor, begging for you to kill him now." Sarah pointed out, confused.

"I know." She replied, sighing again.

Sarah looked at her, then quietly asked, "So…how was it?"

Erica's head shot up as she looked at her best friend in shock.

"What?"

"How was the kiss?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Wha-" she stuttered, "It- Huh-"

Sarah made a 'spit it out' motion with her hands, "Well?"

"It was the best kiss I've had!" Erica blurted out, then gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth in shock at her outburst.

Sarah smirked, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" she asked curiously, still smirking.

Erica's eyes were wide in shock , but Sarah could see the truth in them. She could tell that Erica really was effected by the kiss. She just hated to admit it.

"Erica," she said in a comforting tone, "It's okay. It's not your fault he kissed you. It's not your fault how you feel about it. And trust me, we both know how you feel."

Erica slowly dropped her hands, and sighed. She smiled sadly at Sarah, and said, "Thanks, Sarah. You have no idea how much you mean to me." The two vampires hugged, then Erica added, "Time to go see Grandma Weir I guess."

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." Grandma Weir said as she and Sarah sat on Ethan's bed, while Erica stood by the door.

Sarah smiled and replied, I figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would."

"Then, give up. Call you. Like Ethan and Benny would." Erica added.

They smiled, and then went on to explain Lucia and the sun god's history. There was one question in the back of Erica's mind that was driving her crazy. After Benny's grandmother finished talking with Sarah, Erica couldn't help but ask.

"So, since the guys _are _under a spell," she asked casually, "Is it normal for them to have certain emotions? Or, I don't know, crazy actions?"

The older woman looked at her curiously, then replied, "I'm not sure. Did something happen?"

Erica tried to keep her voice normal. She just shrugged and said, "It's just they aren't being, you know, afraid or anything, like usual. And they have more physical strength." Erica added, trying not to think back to how she knew that.

"Well I suppose they could. Maybe some emotions are brought out more easily because of it." She answered.

Erica nodded slowly and tried to keep her face blank. "Oh. Okay."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sarah smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shutup."

* * *

Hours later, Erica and Sarah were walking against the side of the school building. They had on motorcycle helmets, black leather jackets, skinny jeans, and black boots to protect them from the sunlight. They had brought cans of black paint with them as they came to the classroom where Lucia had begun her sacrifice.

"Time to dethrone a queen." Sarah said, as they threw the paint onto the windows, blocking the sunlight from coming into the room. They then headed quickly to the classroom through the front doors. They walked in as Lucia angrily exclaimed, "Who dares defile the sun king's sacred temple?"

They removed their helmets and whipped their hair back, as the guys stared at them, mesmerized.

"The weather girls are hear with an updated forecast." Sarah began, putting her hand of her hip.

"Cloudy, with a hundred percent chance of butt-kickin!" Erica finished with a smirk.

Lucia then commanded, "Warriors attack!" and several boys came towards the two vampires, fists ready. The girls easily took them out, and soon they were scattered on the ground.

Then Erica looked up and froze. There were the last two guys coming forward: Rory and Benny. She faltered for a moment, not looking at him. He smirked at her, then said, "Wow. You guys look hot."

Erica hated that her stomach did a flip flop when he said that. It quickly went away with his next words.

"It's a shame we're gonna have to destroy you."

Both guys made the same move, Rory throwing a punch at Sarah, Benny doing the same to Erica. Both girls grabbed the arm throw at them, and took out the moonstones in their pockets, putting them to the boys' heads and holding it there until the spell was broken, then pushed the two behind them and finished off Lucia. Once she was gone, all of the guys around the room were up, holding their heads and looking confused.

"W-what happened?" Mr. G, the teacher, asked.

Sarah flipped her hair off her shoulder with her hand and replied, "We saved the world."

Erica threw her head back, flipping her hair also, and added, "And we looked pretty amazing while doing it."

Ethan nodded, "True story." As Erica pretended not to notice Benny looking at her and nodding.

* * *

The next day, Erica was at her locker when Sarah and Ethan came up to her.

"Hey!" Sarah said, she and Ethan smiling at Erica.

"Hey!" Erica replied, then looked at Ethan, "Glad to be back to your usual dorky self?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yeah."

"So, Erica, I was talking to Ethan," Sarah began casually, "And it seems that none of the guys remember anything." She bit her lip, worried about her friend's reaction.

Erica wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. She shrugged calmly and replied, "Oh. That's…good." Then she looked at Sarah and asked, "Does this dork know about…"

She knew the answer when a look of guilt came across the brunette's face. Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but Erica help her hand up to stop her.

"You know what? It's okay." Erica said, trying to reassure her friend, "I mean, at least Benny doesn't know."

Ethan and Sarah looked at each other nervously, then back at Erica.

"Yeeeaaahhh…." They said simultaneously, their tone making Erica raise her eyebrows at them.

"Benny _doesn't _know about it, _right_?" Erica asked cautiously. The other two glanced at each other, then back at Erica.

"Uh…" Sarah began, then was cut off by the school bell.

"Oh! There's the bell, gotta get to class! Bye Erica!" she exclaimed nervously, grabbing Ethan's arm as the two ran off.

Erica tried not to panic as she slammed her locker shut and headed to her Science class.

"I'm gonna _kill _those two someday."

* * *

Two hours later, Erica was walking down the sidewalk by herself. She usually walked home with Sarah, but she hadn't see her since she ran off with Ethan earlier. She sighed, running her hand through her long blonde hair. Every once in a while, though, it was nice to be alone. She was happy today she would have some peace and quiet.

"Erica!"

Or not.

She wasn't paying attention to who's voice it was, so when she looked back and saw who it was, she froze.

Of course. It was _him._

_Kill. me. now._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he had eventually caught up with her. She was startled when she looked over and he was there. He noticed it and gave her a strange look, then shook it off.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

"Where's your two dorks at?" she asked, ignoring his greeting.

He rolled his eyes, expecting the insult, and replied, "Rory is with some girl he met today. Ethan ran off somewhere with Sarah. I guess she bailed on you?"

"Yep." She muttered. She desperately wanted to know if Ethan and Sarah had told him about the previous day's events, but she wasn't sure how to ask. As she thought this over, she realized he had been talking.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

He repeated, "I said, thanks. For yesterday."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. She stuttered nervously as she said, "W-what do you m-mean? What about yesterday? What happened yesterday? Nothing happened yesterday! Yesterday was just a normal day!"

Benny looked at her confused and a little amused, then said slowly, "I meant for saving us. From Lucia's plan." He explained, then asked, "Did anything _else _happen yesterday?"

Erica tried not to sound nervous as she replied, "Whaaat? No. Of course not."

"Uhhh huhh." He said in an unbelieving tone.

Erica forced a calm smile and nodded.

As they were walking, they passed an alleyway between two building. Before she realized it, Benny had her arm in his grasp and was leading her towards it. She thought about pulling away, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she went with him. Once they got to where they were not visible from the road, he let go of her and stood where he was, arms crossed over his chest, as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"So nothing that I should know about happened?" he asked curiously.

She shook head, and tried to sound convincing, "Nope."

"So nothing happened in the school?"

"Course not."

"So you didn't come in the room, grab the glass skull, run down the hall while I chased you," Erica's eyes widened and her mouth was open in shock as he went on with a smirk on his face, "And I didn't pin you against the balcony railing upstairs and kiss you, pretty good apparently, since I got the skull back." His smirk got even bigger at the last part.

"Can I still deny it and get away?" Erica asked hopefully with a smile.

Benny shook his head and grinned, "No."

"Figured."

He smirked again and looked at her, "So, how was it?"

"We're not discussing this."

"Really? Why wouldn't you want to talk about 'the best kiss you've ever had?'"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was also furious.

"Sarah told you?" She shrieked angrily.

"So it _is _true!" He exclaimed happily.

"I hate you."

"No you don't.

"Yes. I really do."

"But you think I'm a good kisser?"

"Shutup."

"You love me." He grinned as he said this.

"What? No I don't!" She protested.

"So you don't love me?" He asked.

"No!"

"So if I kissed you again, you wouldn't like it?" He questioned.

"No." she repeated, then realized what he was thinking. Before she could stop him, he had his lips on hers.

She told herself that she was going to hurt him if he ever did this, but as soon as it happened, she knew she couldn't. He carefully deepened the kiss, being more careful than the previous day. Suddenly, he bit her bottom lip, and she gasped as her hands flew to the collar of his shirt and she crushed her lips harder against his. She tried to get closer to him, if that was even possible. She once again didn't mind being up against the wall. She moaned when he pushed his hips against hers, and he smirked at her reaction. She wished he didn't need air, she wanted to kiss him forever. Sure, she made fun of him on a daily basis, but _dang,_ he was a good kisser.

Her thoughts suddenly were interrupted as she felt him kiss down her neck. She gasped again, and couldn't help herself when he bit down, and she moaned his name.

At the sound of his name, he broke away, pulling back for air and looking her in the eyes as they both tried to wrap their heads around what had happened.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"_You so love me."_


End file.
